


PASSING

by VivArney



Category: Hardcastle and McCormick
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivArney/pseuds/VivArney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark McCormick's reaction to the loss of Judge Hardcastle</p>
            </blockquote>





	PASSING

The Lone Ranger and Tonto  
that's the way we were.  
But I don't think Tonto  
ever gave the Ranger  
all the trouble  
I gave you

Hey, I passed the bar!  
Did I tell you that?  
That's why I haven't been around so much.  
There were so many times  
I never thought I'd make it,  
but you never had any doubt, did you?

Hardcase Donkey,  
Arkansas Mule!  
All the names I called you.  
and all the ones I never said...  
Teacher, Father, Friend!  
The best friend I ever had.

It was one car chase too many.  
That's what the doctors said,  
but we caught the bad guys, Hardcase!  
Caught 'em red-handed and dirty.  
I didn't even know you'd gone  
until you didn't get out of the Coyote.

That's the way you always  
wanted to go out wasn't it?  
Chasing bad guys with guns ablazing  
And somehow, I can almost see you  
handing out parking tickets outside the Pearly Gates.  
Don't raise too much hell up there, Judge.


End file.
